


How It Started

by Crab_Cake



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Cake/pseuds/Crab_Cake
Summary: The Origin or Biography for Fandom Trash Morty and his relationship with his Rick and the rest of his family.





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this before and I know it's short but it's better than what I expecting... This is also a prolog.

When he was allowed to move down to the basement he assumed it was so no one would see him again, seriously. The place was big enough he could have his own kitchen corner. At least he could once he cleaned the place out. One of the bonses about the basement being made out of cement was when he got the old stuff out and thrown away, once it was barren, he could get his lighter and spray deoderant and spray fire in every corner, to kill off the spwan of satan. More commonly known as spiders. After this he used bug killer on the stairs. He would not another Spider Incident happen. He shivered at the thought. So he made sure, on a weekly basis, that there were no spiders in his new home. His old room was then turned into a study for his grandfather, which he didn't need, but accepted. It's where he left unimportant documents and books, which He found interesting to read when he had nothing better to do.  


A few hours later

He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. He even got up and roamed around his room to investigate but found nothing. He didn't even dare venture into the house if his sister was home. That would be asking for disaster. His thoughts drifted to the garage, looking over at the stairs leading to his grand father's workshop. 'no... of something went wrong, he would tell me and ask for help.' 

Being jerked out of his scattered thoughts by the red and violet word “Defeat” on the screen, which was now showing the other team and The Play Of The Game. He scoffed at their user 'Diddyducks342’? Where did people come up with this stuff. He left the game and turned the console off, standing up to stretch.  
He wandered over to his fridge and got a package of watermelon and a small bowl, filling it with cubes of the fruit. Or was it a vegetable? Local Grocery stores had him confused. Is it a Vegetable Seed? That grows into a Fruit? He shook his head and out the remaining watermelon back in the fridge, grabbed a fork and headed off to sit on the couch.  
The news was turned on as he took a cube in his mouth. Almost choking when he found out The Poll was going to be taking place tomorrow.

“Son of the Grand Flarkul from Delta Sector 371” 

His voice faded as he looked at the hallway next to the wall mounted TV, the one that had that led to the Garage. After a few moments of hesitation he placed his watermelon on the coffee table as he got up and went for it. Placing a foot on the stairs he began his ascent. “Wonder if Rick knows…”

His thoughts drifted as he was heading to the garage, making him pause and sit back on the couch. His thoughts drifted to when he was younger and how everything led up to this point. How all the misfortunate adventures and events led up to him being who he was.

one thing was for sure. He was lucky Rick came into his life when he did.


End file.
